plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Vengeful Cyborg
225px |strength = 5 |health = 5 |cost = 5 |set = Triassic |rarity = Uncommon |class = Beastly |tribe = Science Zombie |trait = Hunt |ability = None |flavor text = His toupee went missing in the heat of battle and he's been furious about it ever since.}} Vengeful Cyborg is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He can also be Conjured by Cyborg Zombie. He costs 5 to play and has 5 /5 . He has the Hunt trait and does not have any abilities. Origins He is based on the Terminator, the main protagonist in the majority of the franchise of the same name. His description is a reference to how Cyborg Zombie (the zombie he originates from) loses his toupee when he gets destroyed. Statistics *'Class:' Beastly *'Tribe:' Science Zombie *'Trait: Hunt' *'Abilities:' None *'Set - Rarity:' Triassic - Uncommon Card description His toupee went missing in the heat of battle and he's been furious about it ever since. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Update 1.24.6 *Set - Rarity change: Token → Triassic - Uncommon Strategies With This zombie has average stats for his cost, which is on average with 1 /1 per , and does not have any abilities. But nonetheless, he is useful at preventing powerful plants from hitting you due to his raw stats; treat him as a much more powerful Dog Walker (albeit much more expensive as well). Just like any Hunt zombie, giving him the Frenzy trait or a boost from Vitamin Z, Maniacal Laugh, or Area 22 to destroy tougher plants more easily is recommended. While Vengeful Cyborg goes moderately well as any Beastly hero, Immorticia can make good use of his science tribe; Gadget Scientist allows him to do a bonus attack, and most likely destroy any plant in front of him, Zombot Drone Engineer allows Vengeful Cyborg to get stronger every time it attacks, while Interdimensional Zombie will transform, although Interdimensional Zombie won't be very effective in the mid to late-game. Against This zombie has pretty average stats for his high cost, but they are still high enough to cause trouble for a few turns. The best counters to him would be to destroy Vengeful Cyborg, either by a plant with 5 or more like Carrotillery, or an instant-kill like Shamrocket or . If you can't, you should stall for time either by Bouncing or Freezing him. You can also take advantage of his Hunt trait, moving him to your desired location so that some plants are able to deal with Vengeful Cyborg while the others attack your opponent. Gallery VengefulCyborgNewStat.jpg|Vengeful Cyborg's statistics VengefulCyborgCard.jpg|Vengeful Cyborg's card VengefulCyborgUnlocked.jpg|Vengeful Cyborg unlocked VengefulCyborgGrayedCard.jpg|Vengeful Cyborg's grayed out card VengefulCyborgHD.png|HD Vengeful Cyborg VengefulCyborgAttacking.png|Vengeful Cyborg attacking MegacyborgStrikesBack.jpeg|Vengeful Cyborg destroyed VengefulStrike.jpg|Vengeful Cyborg Fused with Mustache Monument VengefulCyborgBullseye.png|Vengeful Cyborg with the Bullseye trait Strikethrough Vengeful Cyborg.jpg|Vengeful Cyborg with the Strikethrough trait Old VengefulZombieStat.jpg|Vengeful Cyborg's statistics, note the Pineclone's different rarity Vengefulcyborgcard.png|Vengeful Cyborg's card See also *Cyborg Zombie Category:Zombies Category:Science cards Category:Hunt cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Triassic cards Category:Uncommon zombies (Heroes) Category:Beastly cards Category:Zombie cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Category:Mechanical zombies